User talk:Grandpa Lo68
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Episode 9780 (27th May 2019)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Karen2310 (talk) 21:17, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Block I've put a 24 hour block on your contributions. Please read the Coronation Street Wiki:Manual of style before it reverts. There are certain duties which are allocated to users to maintain regular pages. Episode pages are some of these. The ones you created had no infobox, links, places, etc etc, and were, I'm afraid, not up to standards we have maintained for 11 years. Again, please read the manual of style. Thank you--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:57, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Apologies for this misunderstanding. I should have linked it however I forgot but I agree, I did list the places however. I was hoping someone else could add the potential trivia and cast and guest cast, I did look at the manual of style and it says nothing about infoboxes, it also says you are to give sufficient chances or something, so therefore not to block after one proper mistake, as the out of episode terms time was but a minor misunderstanding. I'm surprised that nobody else amended these that wasn't an admin like my edit summary asked. I am surprised at the editor bias, there are perfectly good reasons people may have bad spelling and grammar, and practically barring them from this site seems highly wrong, as autocorrect cannot pick up every mistake that a user may write on articles. Also I do not have anything that does this, however as of now I stand up for bias against them on wikis like this one,as I believe a modern society should welcome all in my opinion. Also your welcome. Apologies again (----) :I will take your points in order. 1) The Manual of Style (MoS) specifically states in the "Maintenance" section that episode pages are done by a rota. 2) You state that the MoS doesn't mention infoboxes for episodes however there are almost 9800 episode pages on this site, none of which are without an infobox so that creates a convention. 3) You state "I'm surprised that nobody else amended these that wasn't an admin like my edit summary asked." As a convention we complete our own pages and don't start off work for others to complete. 4) Please don't question our rules as to why we block people. We've been running now for 11 years working to the highest standards possible to gain the reputation we have and we're not going to sacrifice that. Moreover, as we're tired of telling people, we all have day jobs and other lives!! If we spent all our time on the site correcting other people's errors, we'd never get anything done! As for auto-correct, I fully accept your point and so could I suggest you transfer any suggested changes to microsoft word and review them there before posting? That works well for me. 5) We welcome opinions but that will never mean that we automatically act on them! --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 23:50, June 20, 2019 (UTC) I did notice the rota, I thought it meant admins, did that, I still see this site as slightly discriminatory however. Also just to note I think the infoboxes should be added to the manual of style. I wasn't on about me in my final point, I was on about others. I don't really understand infoboxes so I have learnt my lesson to only ever edit others pages, and not make my own new ones, even if it takes a while for someone else to make them. Thank you for making me feel welcome until this unwelcome incident. Also I actually watched repeats of the two episodes back to back, and that is why the two pages were so in depth, however I cannot get images,and I don't have time to sort everything at once, and may have done it later in the day. if I was given a chance too I may have amended the infoboxes later, also I think the infoboxes should also be amended on the manual of style. Apologies again. (----) :Thank you. I've removed the block early. I put it on, not as any sort of daft punishment, but to halt you for a moment and make you look at the manual of style. Let's move on! There are hundreds of pages which need creating on this site and for which you could really make a valuable contribution and please let me help you do that. Anything in red needs a page creating. Have a look at a guest character, such as the page for Alice Parrott which another user created a couple of days ago. Then try to do one of your own as there is no rota on these. May I suggest as a starter that for Melody, the photography class teacher this week? Copy and past the page, including the infobox, from that for Alice to that for Melody and then change the data, including the infobox and pipelinks and write up the history of the character. Avoid references such as "in the episode" but write the text as if she were a real person. Don't forget to keep the text in the past tense (Such as "Melody was..." rather than "Melody is"). Really look at your wording on this as this is the most common form of error. Create and post an image of the character, don't forget the categories (again look at those for Alice) and create the page. If you have any questions, post on my talk page rather than yours as I get notifications on my phone when those are posted, though I have a heavy weekend and can't promise a quick reply to you!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:11, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for this second chance, however it is still picking me up as blocked. I cannot post on your talk page to say this as when I try it still cites that I am a blocked user. :Strange? Please could you re-fresh your browser? I have checked two places in the site and neither is showing the black against you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:12, June 21, 2019 (UTC) I refreshed the browser earlier and it still showed it, however it has stopped showing the block now. Also I don't have the best access to the image part, but otherwise I can do the rest. Maybe you could add the image and I could do the rest? Just to note tonight's episode is an hour and five minutes of length. Also I added the return of Rick trailer for Ricks page last week, however it was deleted, why is this? Does it count as a spoiler or something along those lines? :Yes, happy to add images if you can't. As for Rick, I didn't delete the change but I agree with the action. We are a strict "no spoilers" site - even if you are referencing something that ITV themselves publicise. This is for two reasons: 1) Other sites such as the Coronation Street Blog cover news of what's coming up, they do it well, and we don't want to tread on their toes. 2) Our lives are much simpler if we only update the site with what has occurred in transmitted episodes, ONCE they have been shown and only then. This covers all types of pages, including actor pages. If it hasn't been seen within a transmitted episode yet, don't post it. This is referenced on our main page.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:35, June 21, 2019 (UTC) So is it essentially just character name, actress, minimal info, and their appearance number, and the date of the episodes they first appeared in? Also does her original mention by Ken also go towards the page? Also thank you for clearing up the Rick scenario for me, I wonder who deleted that though? I think that is Melody done unless Kens mention also goes towards the page. To make the text neater each appearance is denoted by a paragraph, I prefer that style of formatting to a giant chunk of information if you do not mind me doing that of course. :Don't forget the links in the infoboxes for the characters that you are creating.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 10:12, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Yeah I did try but it isn't letting me too on iOS for some reason. Could you delete the DJ JD page for me please, I went a bit ahead, he was in an episode however his actor hasn't been released to the press yet, could you delete this page until the episode pages are caught by on please? Until I realised this I was also considering making a page for Jamie D by the way. Okay both pages for Jamie D and DJ JD are now active, actors will have to wait until I can find them however.Apologies. :Its quality over quantity. A page shouldn't be created until at least the bare minimum is covered - also the actors names are at the end of each episode or can easily be found online from a number of sources. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 23:38, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Well the bare minimum is covered, however it's hard to read the cast at the end, because they block it with a show that the guy narrating before the start goes on about. Also with a quick search I couldn't find anything last night. I searched again and there is still nothing on the first page of Google. I'd find it off of the episode pages usually, however I kind of cannot because the episode pages are lagging a week behind at the moment., and that's not something I can do, because I don't know half of the stuff that needs to go on the pages in the infobox and cast etc, and I'm too busy to look it up for the next while too, last episode page I tried to make was a complete and utter mess. :”DJ is a DJ” was all you added to the page before creating it - that is far below even the bare minimum. If you’re too busy to complete pages perhaps just leave them to be created by others and add information in at a later date? Xx-connor-xX (talk) 15:33, June 29, 2019 (UTC) 'DJ JD is a DJ' is all I put because I noticed I did not know who the actor was, I later asked Jtomlin1uk to delete the page, before someone else decided to add more to it, also I did slightly edit the page a little later on. My loriginal plan was type that to make the page, delete it make the infoboxes, then rewrite it with more information by the way. Apologies for this misunderstanding. Grandpa Lo68 (talk) 17:17, June 29, 2019 (UTC) New character pages It is probably wise to not create character pages until the episode with the character's first appearance (at the very least) has been posted on the site. By doing so, all of the details relating to how the character should be named - as well as the actor's name are already posted. Could you also please take another look at your wording (specifically, in the article you've just created for Chloe (Episode 9730))... we use past tense - as the events have already happened, and omit sentences like "Chloe is only seen on screen once". Also please don't forget links and categories. Karen2310 (talk) 11:22, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Also a reminder to always sign off your posts on talk pages with four tildes (~) so we know who's posting. David (talk) 12:50, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Apologies I got confused between tenses this time it seems. Also great idea on the first sector. I did start off with was, but then I got confused and began believing I was suppose to use present/future tense. Also why is Deirde excluded from the convicts page, she did go to prison once, however after the free the Weatherfield one campaign she was freed from prison for being framed? Also how do you link infoboxes? Shouldn't Kate Connor also be under Ranas spouses, or is a spouse when your married and not engaged? I cannot figure out how to do so you see. Once again don't have best access to image uploading so that is one thing that I cannot do. Grandpa Lo68 (talk) 15:07, June 29, 2019 (UTC) :I've gone through the character pages you just created and made some changes to bring them up to scratch. These include essentials - linked episodes and actor's names in the infobox, defaultsort for categorisation purposes - and several grammar and wording changes. In addition to Karen's advice above, can I recommend that you read a page back to yourself before posting it to make sure that it flows well as a piece of prose? David (talk) 22:02, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Yeah I don't know how to default sort and link info boxes, also I forgot Kirk and Beth were now married, alright I know I seem to be churning out the pages today by the way, but I'll try my best to remember to do the reading over it thing, thank you. Okay I have tried making a star on a Millie Gibson previous roles page, I might look for more later, I realise it is late but do you mind reading over what I have on that page so far for me please? Grandpa Lo68 (talk) 22:04, June 29, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Grandpa Lo68, you are still creating character pages and not adding the defaultsort or infobox links. If you don't know how to do this, go to another page, click 'edit', and see how it's done there. Don't leave a mess for others to clean up! We'd much rather you spent time with a page and got it right than immediately moved onto another, or better still refrain from creating pages for a while and concentrated on improving the pages we already have as it's a good way to learn the style and formatting of the site. David (talk) 12:26, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Apologies I'll see if I can figure it out later maybe. By the way I have found a site I am using for cast on these pages, as I know many editors use a site, this is more of a mental note for me here, but the site that I am getting the cast members from is called Andy Gibbon's informing Britain- Coronation Street.Could trivia also go towards actor pages for example miscredits for them on previous work for example Mille Gibson being Miscredited as Millie Gibbon's in two episodes of her work on TV show Jamie Johnson? Grandpa Lo68 (talk) 12:45, June 30, 2019 (UTC) :As you have created yet another page with the same deficiencies, this is your official warning. If you do so again you will receive a 2-day ban. Again, if you don't know how to fix these problems, go to another page, click 'edit', and see how it's done there. David (talk) 18:03, June 30, 2019 (UTC) I am being told that there is an error whenever I try and link infoboxes via page names I tried the edit button too no luck there neither. Also I did default sort the Mike Porter page actually, just in the wrong place. All pages have been dually infobox linked and properly default sorted from today that I had made, apologies again. Grandpa Lo68 (talk) 21:25, June 30, 2019 (UTC) :What do you mean, "no luck there" when you tried the edit button? David (talk) 08:18, July 1, 2019 (UTC) ::As I previously stated, it is preferable that these character pages are created only once the episode pages are posted on the site. By doing so, the links needed will already be provided, along with the correct episode numbers and any page that does already exist, will be linked in blue, so will just require updates. Karen2310 (talk) 22:25, June 30, 2019 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, can we ask that you don't create any more new pages for the time being. Thank you. Karen2310 (talk) 07:33, July 1, 2019 (UTC) RE: Brush ups Hi! Certainly, I'll check over those pages when I have the chance. To default-sort a page, just add onto the character's page (usually at the bottom). Regarding "link infoboxes", I apologise but I am unsure on what you mean. If you mean adding a link inside an infobox, this can be achieved by adding square brackets around the page name, for example, Ken Barlow. You can also use a bar to separate the page name and what you want to be displayed, such as Peter's father will look like this: Peter's father. I hope this serves useful for you. Great job on how you've been helping the wiki! Danielroxheaps 20:06, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Whenever I try doing that it comes up saying error on both methods, thanks for the help on the Carly page without that I wouldn't have been able to infobox link the Mike porter page, so how did you do that on the Carly page may I ask? Not to worry I have it figured out now by this point. Grandpa Lo68 (talk) 21:24, June 30, 2019 (UTC) :What does the error say? Danielroxheaps 01:39, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Ignore me I worked out the links. Grandpa Lo68 (talk) 11:48, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Ban Grandpa Lo68, I have put a 1-day ban on you as you have created yet another article with unlinked pages in the infobox and no functional defaultsort, despite three previous warnings about this. Aside from that, your pages have contained multiple inaccuracies (for example, you stated that DC Ahmadi had 5 appearances when he has actually made 13). Cleaning up these articles after you takes a lot of time and effort so please be more vigilant when the ban is lifted. David (talk) 08:32, July 1, 2019 (UTC) I was going to make a minimal one last night and do further research today, and complete the page today. Also I did add a defaultsort and infobox links and even went through old pages I made to do so that did not have one already. I was going to try and find time today to make DC Ahmadi more accurate. Everything else however I had sorted. Grandpa Lo68 (talk) 11:48, July 1, 2019 (UTC)